The Glow Of Death
by Citaly's Emotions
Summary: England has never really talked about his past with anyone before. When a certain red-head crashes into the World Conference room, they will all find out why. TW: Violence, rape.
1. Chapter 1

**The Glow Of Death**

**Warning: This is Shounen-ai. Also includes violence and swearing! You have been warned! Character's real names are used!**

**Summary: England has never really talked about his past with anyone before. When a certain red-head crashes into the World Conference room, they will all find out why.**

**May contain character death later on! Let's just see how it plays out, shall we?**

Chapter 1:

As the World Conference Meeting ended, England continued to stay in his seat, waiting for the large crowd to leave, before leaving himself. As usual, the meeting had been exactly the same. America started the conversation with Japan agreeing to everything he said, France and England got into another fight, the other countries were talking over this mess, so when the time came, Germany did like always and got everyone to shut up. What a great thing to call normal.

England started organizing his papers that he had taken notes on, while he felt a shadowy being behind him.

"Ah, Arthur, you still here, non?" England slowly turned to his left, knowing whose annoying voice it was. Staring right at him with his perverted grin was none other than France.

"What do you want, frog?" England had always used this as if it were actually his name.

"Ah, mon ami, don't be so harsh, I just came to talk," England rolled his eyes and tried to organize his papers in order to leave sooner. The only ones left in the room were the Axis Powers and the Allies, so it might be best if he left as quick as possible. He immediately stood up, but was shoved back down by some force.

"Yo, Britain, dude, you doing anything after this? We could go drinking!" America kept restraining him from rising up. "It would be so rockin', y'know?" England knew America just liked getting him drunk, for some reason, everyone liked him better this way.

_ 'Hmm... I wonder what happens when I'm drunk?' _

"Sorry, America, but I think I'll pass. I don't need any other reason to see you bloody gits any other time of the day," France was still on his other side, giving a slight chuckle, while America looked a little hurt.

"Ah, come on Arthur! Live a little! You're always so busy, can't you do something fun for once?" England snapped his head up, giving America his devil face. America took a step back, but still continued on with his rant.

"Why don't you like partying? Is there something _wrong_ with it? You afraid of it?" England flinched. He had bad memories from the past. The word 'partying' came as a different meaning for him.

"And if I said yes" America broke down laughing.

"Dude, you serious? What wrong with you? It's not like it's going to hurt you,"

Wrong. When England was younger, he had "parties" every night, but not ones you'd have fun at. There was someone in his past who constantly abused him. Leaving scrapes, bruises, blood, cuts, all over his body. Not to mention, his limbs had all been broken at least once. Even now, when he walks for a long period of time, his leg would give way, and would not work for at least a week.

Worse of all, he wasn't the only one who ended up suffering.

"I'm leaving now," England stood up and headed for the door. America and France followed him, just wanting to get on his nerves.

Russia, China, Italy, Japan, and Germany were still on the other side of the room, talking to one another. Italy was making his strange gestures, while the rest listened. Germany seemed only half listening and Russia was giving his childish grin. Just by that expression, you knew Russia was really angry.

England started to walk faster when he saw that their conversation had ended and they were heading for the exit as well.

_'I just want to leave! Is that too much to ask?'_

England was in mid-reach for the doorknob when it began to turn itself. As it turned, England stepped back a few paces. It seemed as though the person behind the door was taking their good-old time. England didn't think it was one of the countries, neither did a America, nor France. They stared at the turning doorknob work its way round.

England must've taken one blink, because in the next second, America had locked the door.

"Haha! That should be hilarious! I wonder how long it'll take 'em to get it opened?"

Again, all England could do was roll his eyes.

"Oh God! I left some of my papers on the table!" England ran back over to where his papers were sitting upon. It's good he came back for them, they were the ones he had drawn pictures of France being destroyed when the meeting was dragging on.

"England...?" England turned around and saw all of the countries left staring, pale as ever, wide-eyed, at the door.

"W-what?" England walked up next to America and saw a large knife making its way up the slit of the door, unlocking it with ease. The door-knob started to turn.

"W-who is it!" America screamed, trying to refrain from letting his voice crack. You would think this wasn't that scary, but when you knew every country, except for the ones in that room, had already left the building, you'd be wondering who it was as well.

When no answer came, America slammed on the door, putting all his weight on it.

"Ha! You're not getting in now!" America thought he heard footsteps leaving, but when he began to loosen up, the door was practically torn off its hedges.

Everyone stared at the red-haired, smoking man before them. England went as pale at the paper he had been writing on. The red-head gave him a devilish grin.

"Hey there, Arthur, time to come home," it was Scotland, "Bastard."

**First non-yaoi story! So please, be kind. Also, I know this chapter is short and fast. I didn't know how exactly to start it off, but I promise, since the next chapters will be backstories and such, I'll have to go into more detail! Thanks for reading!**

**England: You bloody wanker! What's wrong with you?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**America: I think he means, "Why the hell did you bring that demon into this story?"**

**Me: Oh! Well, it was in the summary. I thought you would've guessed it...**

**England: *anger* I... Can't... Believe... This!**

**Me: *pulls out storyboard* No, look, see. It's right here. How could you now believe it?**

**England: That's not what I meant!**

**Me: Sure... Okay! Well, Read, Review, Favorite, Follow! Also, check out my other stories! **

**Thanks, **

**~Citaly's Emotions~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Glow Of Death**

**Warning: This is now yaoi! I changed it for certain reasons! Also includes violence and swearing! You have been warned! Character's real names are used!**

**Summary: England has never really talked about his past with anyone before. When a certain red-head crashes into the World Conference room, they will all find out why.**

Chapter 2:

Everyone stared at the red-haired, smoking man before them. England went as pale at the paper he had been writing on. The red-head gave him a devilish grin.

"Hey there, Arthur, time to come home,"

It was Scotland,

"Bastard," England began to back away. He looked as though death was approaching him. Since it was Scotland, death was very possible.

"A-Allistor!" Scotland dropped his cigarette and grinded it into the carpet.

"Who else, fuckin' erse," England continued to move backwards, ultimately running into France.

"Ah, Francis, how have you been? Taking care of my wee' brother, haven't ye?" France remembered how England used to talk this way, as though he were a delinquent pirate, which for a certain time, he was, but when he heard Scotland's voice ring in his ears, even he shook in his boots.

"What do you want?" France asked very seriously. He was probably the only one who knew a bit about England's past, and one thing was that this man before them, abused the small country beside him.

"Didn't I just say what I came for, cratur, were you not listening?" France took a step back as well, knowing when this man is very angry, he would practically explode.

France looked down upon the very frightened England. Even thought the two fought all the time, he knew he probably had much more love for him than he did for his demon brother.

France pulled England behind him, so if Scotland got frustrated, for once, he wouldn't be the first target. England didn't hesitate with this action. All he did was stand completely still behind his kinder brother.

After England was behind him, America, Russia, France, China, Germany, and Japan made a wall between the two, leaving Italy to stay behind, trying to comfort the Englishman.

"Oh, so you've actually made some friends I see, probably all hoormister's trying to get into your breeks,"

Everyone gave a blank expression, not knowing a word he had just said. On the other hand, England looked furious, at the same time seriously embarrassed.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about! They are not, well maybe France is, but not the rest! Not everyone is a fucking pervert like you!" England immediately slammed his hand against his mouth, knowing he had just said a little too much.

Scotland's eyes looked as though they were flames and his hand reached in his pocket.

"Oh, is that how 'ya think of me?" Scotland began to walk towards the wall of people. "Well, isn't that nice? I never thought you would ever have the _guts_ to say that," France began to shake when he started to approach them. The rest stood firm, not knowing what danger was hidden in this man

"G-get away from me!" England looked as though tears were about to fall from his eyes. Scotland only gave his evil smile, then giving a lunge forward. Luckily, France knew this was coming and pushed everyone out of the way of a large knife coming their way.

England had practically jumped out of the way, fearing for his life. The rest just stared wide-eyed at England, Scotland, and France.

_'Vat the hell is going on here?'_ Germany was, for once in his life, a bit scared of the Scot.

France got up in time to block Scotland from getting any further towards England. Scotland only took this as a minor setback, pushing him aside with great ease. France fell on the ground hard, knowing the Scot had not even been trying his hardest.

England froze at the sight of Scotland, not moving an inch as the man came closer and closer. In a way, he knew it was probably best to stay. Scotland always caught up.

Scotland approached the smaller country and pulled his tie out of his jacket, pulling him forward.

"You need to watch yer mouth, laddy," Scotland whispered in his ear. "You never know what the consequences may be," England bit down on his lip very hard as he felt a very sharp object inject itself into his lower right arm. He couldn't let the other countries see him cry out, it would just make matters worse.

The knife had made it's way completely through his arm, gushing blood all over his clothes and the floor. England could've cried out, gotten sick from the sight, or even cry tears of pain, but he didn't. He didn't want to give that satisfaction to Allistor.

"I'll be back in several days, next time, you better be prepared, I'm taking you home. You are _mine!_ No one else's. You will forever belong to me, as long as you have... '_that writing_' on you," England flinched, hearing him whisper about '_the writing'_ that would always be there, haunting him, making him remember terrible things about the past.

"You better be careful, for if you refuse next time, it will be more than your arm being stabbed," Scotland whispered these last words him in ear, giving it a small lick as well, making England cringe at the thought of this man _'invading'_ him once more.

Scotland let go of the tie, making England drop to the floor, paralyzed with fear, making his way towards the exit.

"See you later then, Slut," England dropped his head in his hands, remembering how Scotland used to always call him that, saying everything that he did to him, he secretly wanted. In with that, he meant rape.

Everything going on was causing bad memories to flush into England's mind. He started to feel warm tear-drops slowly roll down his face.

His arm was bleeding severally now, blood covering his arm all the way up, and blood covering his clothes. He was a bloody mess. His arm was in so much pain, he started to make winces as he cried.

England was letting all the Axis Powers and Allies see a side of him, he had never wanted to show.

As they all recovered, they all stood up and looked shocked at England. France and America ran to his aid, America checking out the gaping hole in England's arm as France said soothing words, letting him bury himself inside his chest and cry.

He would have to explain everything later.

**If you have cried already, you better beware. Later chapters should be more intense.**

**If you don't understand the Scottish slang, please ask! I'm English, Scottish, and Irish, so if there is any slang you don't understand, I'd be happy to answer... Like the part where England gets embarrassed! I'd be happy to answer that! But someone does have to ask! Also, thanks for reading!**

**England:*O_O***

**Me: What?**

**England: W-what do you plan on doing about my arm?**

**Me: Duh, it will heal! You're a country, remember?**

**England: Oh...**

**Me: Yeah... Please Read, Review, Follow, Favorite~! And Again, chapter is short, just wait till the back story chapters, those will be very long!**

**~Citaly's Emotions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Glow Of Death**

Chapter 3:

Once everyone had recovered, Russia and China started to clean up the blood-stained carpet, while the rest went to the break room to tend to England's wounds.

"Ouch! That hurt, you bloody idiot!" America was wrapping gauze around the gaping hole, which had already healed a bit, considering he was a country. England was sitting down, while the rest stood around him.

"Vell, are you going to tell us vhat happened or not?" England turned his head up towards the German and nodded.

"I might as well, shouldn't I. It seems you have now been pulled into it," England put his face in the palms of his hands, "I promised to myself that would never happen."

England looked back up towards France who gave a short nod. He knew who Scotland was, but he had no idea what torture the smaller country before him had gone through.

"Well, it's a very long story, I'll have to start at the beginning," he looked around and saw there were no objections. China and Russia had walked in at some point, but they showed no objections either.

"Well, I should first off saying I have three older brothers, Scotland, also known as Allistor, is the eldest of the four of us,"

"Next would be Wales, or Dylan, whichever you prefer, he's quite content and shy, but he still follows Scotland around like a dog," France gave out a slight chuckle, but then saw England was being quite serious.

"Last would Northern Ireland, also known as Cailean, he's pretty happy-go-lucky, has the same fiery red hair as Scotland does, but he was actually the kindest to me. Wales wasn't abusive towards me or anything, he just ignored me when I needed help. Cailean, however, would try to comfort me. He even knew the consequences for it too,"

Everyone looked shocked at England when they saw that he had started to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just really hard to talk about this," England gave a slight laugh. France sat down beside him and put his arm around him.

"Are you sure about this, mon ami? I know how much you don't like to talk about it," England didn't remove the arm, but he did get filled with anger.

"I've gotten this far, I might as well finish!" England was comforted by the arm, knowing France was still there for him, like he was back then...

_Flashback_

When England was very young, he lived with his three older brothers, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. Together, they mad up the entire whole of England.

Scotland was a very abusive older brother. Each night, he would end up arriving home, drunk as hell, always very angry, looking for something to hit. Or, someone. Wales would be able to find a place to hide before this, and N. Ireland was able to be caught last, well, after England was.

Scotland used knifes, rope, drugs, and had even used the method of rape. England had experienced this almost every single night. On occasion, Cailean would be caught first, but even then, Allistor would let him go and search for Arthur.

_Flashback Time Period_

"Arthur! You numpty! Where the fuck are ya?" the small country ran for hiding, trying to not be discover.

_'P-please, don't let me be caught! Please!'_ England was panting, stopping when he came to a dead end. Even this house had it troubles for everyone, for England, it was being stuck in dead ends.

"So, there you are, Slut?" England quickly turned around, hearing his so-called 'nickname', and started to panic. Scotland was only a few feet away, but the distance shorten as he walked closer.

"What's wrong? You seem scared?" England had no idea what to do. He turned back around and started to claw at the wall.

_'Please! God! Please let the wall break down! Please, get him away from me!'_ England was in tears now, trying to escape.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Scotland had started his rage. He grabbed the back of the now screaming and crying England's shirt.

"L-l-let g-g-g-g-go!" it was hard for England to sound firm while he was panicking so much.

"Ha! Now why would I do that, Bastard?" those were his 'nicknames', Bastard, Slut, and on occasion, Arthur.

Scotland was dragging England behind him, squirming. As they made their way to Scotland's room, they passed by N. Ireland.

"Allistor! What are you doing?" Scotland looked down on the short boy and gave a fierce glare. Cailean, backed away, staring at England the entire time.

'I'm sorry,' is what seemed to lip-read off of Cailean. He ran towards the kitchen, trying to run away from the helpless England he was not able to help.

Scotland was now heading up the stairs, having England struggle behind him.

"For God's sake! Stop that!" Scotland pulled England up and slapped him across the face. It gave him pain, but he had experienced worse.

England silenced and let himself be dragged into Allistor's cave.

Allistor flung him on the bed and then slammed the door shut. The lights were off, and it was late in the night, so Arthur could only make outlines of Scotland.

England heard a small click, meaning Scotland had opened up his switch-blade.

"P-please... Don't...," Arthur heard a swift movement and felt a sharp, cold object inter his thigh.

England screamed as loud as his lungs could handle. Tears were falling very briskly down his face, blood was falling down his leg.

Scotland removed the knife and opened the side doors to his night-stand. He pulled out a long piece of rope.

Before Arthur knew it, his legs were tied to the bottom of the bed posts and his hands were tied to the top.

"Having fun yet?" England's leg was throbbing with pain and was still continuing to bleed.

England was so scared now, he was on the verge of passing out.

"Well the fun has just begun,"

That night, screams were heard throughout the house. Cailean was in the kitchen, in the corner, crying, for he had not helped his younger brother. Dylan was in his normal hiding place, which no one knew where it was, and Scotland and England had just begun.

**Don't worry! This is just part one of the flashbacks! Next chapter will show more of what Scotland does during the day... And night *twisted smile* And for those of you who have been wondering what the 'romance' part of this story is, there are several! You'll find out who Scotland loves, who England loves, and a couple others as well. There will be a REAL rape scene eventually! So beware!**

**Read, Review, Follow, Favorite~!**

**~Citaly's Emotions**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Glow Of Death**

Chapter 4:

England woke up groggily that morning, not recalling what had had happened the previous night. Until he decided to sit upwards, having pain shoot through his veins. He immediately fell back down on the bed, groaning from any sudden movements.

_ 'I have to go downstairs or-'_

"What the 'ell is taking you so long, Bastard! Get down here!" Arthur flinched at the dark voice coming from the floor below him, but that gave him a wake up call. Trying to forget everything about the bruises, cuts, rope burns, slashes across his body, not to mention his sore ass, he lifted himself off the bed and limped through the hallway and down the stairs.

"'Morning," he mumbled slightly, rubbing his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Maidin Mhaith!" Cailean came flying out of nowhere and literally pounced on him. Arthur held back the urge to cry out, from both fright and pain, but decided just to return the hug.

"Yes, good morning," Wales was looking at a newsprint on the table, not giving a tiny glance up.

Arthur nodded towards him, knowing that he wouldn't even notice.

"What took you so long?" Both Cailean and Arthur jumped in place and turned around to see Allistor standing in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"I-I was just... tired...," Arthur knew he couldn't mention it. It would one, give Scotland more of a reason to abuse him more, second, he wouldn't show Allistor he had given in and thirdly, he didn't want to see Cailean cry. He knew for a fact that everytime something happened, Cailean blamed it on himself. Arthur was smart enough not to make it worse.

Scotland leaned down and grabbed the top of England's messy, golden locks.

"I suggest you get some more rest then, huh?" England snapped his head away, knowing if he could, he would.

"Fine...," England walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a few scones from it, just taking to food he was able to obtain, and sat down at the table, across from Dylan. Northern Ireland immediately hopped into the chair to his left, and gave him a large grin. Arthur gave him a small smirk back. His older brother was so childish.

Scotland glanced around at all of them.

"Good, you're all up, I'll be leaving now," Scotland brought out a cigrette and lighted it, puffing a ball of smoke on Arthur. England fanned it away, coughing like hell.

"Please, don't mind us, go right on ahead," England earned himself a slap on the face.

"You better watch it, Slut," Allistor pushed his hand down Arthur's thigh, right where his knife had been lodged into. "You never know what may happen," Allistor gave one last push, earned him a large wince.

"I'll be back later... eventually," Scotland left the room and the last they heard was the entrance open and slam back closed.

"Arthur, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me he stabbed you!" Cailean suddenly pulled England's pant leg up, exposing a wrapped up thigh, blood seaping through.

"I don't know...,"

"God damn it! It's going to get infected that way! I'll go get the anti-bactria spray and some more bandage. Dylan, stay here with him," Wales made a small nod, still staring down at his paper.

"Roger that,"

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

"There, it should heal properly now!" Cailean had just finished placing the wrapping around his thigh, Wales beside him, passing him supplies.

"Thanks...," England looked down.

"You do know you can talk to us about this kind of stuff," Dylan said, packing every object back into their place. "I may have never experienced abuse from him before, but I can certainly tell you it isn't wonderful if Scotland takes you to one of his bars," Wales gave a little shudder, "that is somewhere you never want to go,"

"I know, but-"

"Then don't think twice about it!" Northern Ireland gave him his, trying to be, scolding, look.

"You can tell us anything!" Cailean's smile returned very quickly, as usual.

"Yes," Arthur smiled, a pure, real smile, not the ones he usually made, during his time of pain.

"Alright then! You want to go out to the village today? Allistor should be at his normal bar at the bad side of town, so he won't catch us!" England looked shocked at what N. Ireland had just said.

"Pardon?"

"Ah, come on! We never leave the house! The closest thing you've ever done to 'leaving the house' is going out in the back and tending to that garden of yours!"

Yes, England's Garden. The only place where England felt truely free.

"Well, it would be nice," Wales said slowly, picking up a wallet from the counter. "I do have enough money for lunch and probably a couple items," Cailean's smile grew even bigger.

"See, even 'stick-in-the-mud' Wales is willing to go! Whatd'ya say?" England was contemplating his thoughts.

"Okay," Cailean jumped up on top of him, and bad enough for England, he was much larger then him, causing Arthur to collaspe. They began to laugh, Wales above them, rolling his eyes.

They headed for the door, England looking back before leaving the house. They ran down the steps, and ran down the pathway. Cailean laughing away, Arthur giving out a few laughs, and Dylan even showing a slight smirk.

The three knew this was a risk, but they didn't have a care in the world. They were disobeying what Scotland had always dilebrately told them not to.

_"Never. Leave. This. House." _

This quote crossed through England's mind only once, but never again. England felt free for once in his life.

**Alright! So, yes, more England flashback chapters to come! Yeah, so, yeah... Well... Yep... God, I don't really have anything to say... I guess Read, Review, Favorite and Follow! I used the Irish meaning of 'Good Morning' so if you were wondering what that was~! Short chapter, yes, I keep saying the chapters will get longer, but I'm waiting for the right time, I SWEAR I'll have a well sized chapter next. Well, of course! Their going into town! You never know who they may meet! Thanks for reading!**

**~Citaly's Emotions**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Arthur, Dylan, and Cailean made their way down the gravel road ahead of them, heading towards the tiny village.

"Hurry up, Arthur! We're never going to get there if continue with that pace!" Cailean was speeding ahead of both the other boys, but Wales was picking up speed.

"Alright, Alright, I'm almost there!" Arthur eventually caught up with his elder brothers. The three were laughing, grinning, they felt so rebellious.

They were still walking, well in Cailean's case, running, down the road when they caught sight of the little town by the name of Balirlogie. The boys lived just outside of the village with the population of fifty, at most.

"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Cailean had finally slowed down a bit, enough to talk.

"First off, we're going to get lunch. Then with what's left, we might buy something. We're even lucky to be able to come here today, we don't need to press our luck." Dylan, of course, had to spoil the happy note with that short note.

The trio had finally made it to the town at about 11:45. The town was amazingly small. It gave off a friendly sense. There was a very small fountain in the center of the plaza, with few shops surrounding it.

"Perfect timing! We should pick a place to eat before strolling around, don't you thing?" Cailean was being little too bit joyful about this occasion, but neither of the blonde's thought it was right to tell him so.

"So, which place do you guys want to eat at?" Both England and Wales looked around the unpopulated plaza, only being able to see three restaurants. Two of the three, however, seemed more family oriented. Of course, the boys didn't really have a "family" vibe letting off of them.

"Hmmm... Let's just go to that one there," Cailean pointed towards the diner looking cafe, "It seems to be the only one that you don't actually have to sit, order, wait, eat, wait, pay, wait, then eventually leaving an hour or two later, wasting your entire bloody afternoon," Cailean sure liked to explain things step by step.

"Alright, let's-" England swiftly turned around, only to be collided with another object or person. England fell backwards on to his ass, gaining him a good wince of pain, for he was still incredibly sore.

"Oh, mon cher, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

England's tight shut eyes tried to open, to look up at the person he had run into.

When his eyes opened, he saw a handsome blonde man with shoulder length hair, sea-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when the sun shone on them, a chin with far too many hairs on it for Arthur's taste, and when his voice rang in his ears, he could hear a strong, French accent.

The Frenchman placed his hand out in front of him, which Arthur took willingly, lifting him self up.

"Arthur, you alright?" Cailean tapped him on the shoulder.

"U-uh, yes, yes I am," England turned around to face the beautiful man.

"T-thank you, sir," England, unaware of his stutter, looked at the older man. He chuckled.

"Heh, heh, you're cute," Arthur practically jumped out of his skin. Normally, when his brother Allistor called him that, he got the hint he was about to be raped. He calmed down a bit when he saw the mans' shining, blue eyes They showed comfort. Anyways, not everyone was a pedophile like Scotland, right?

"Well, I'm very sorry for knocking you down...,"

"Arthur,"

"Arthur. Ah, what a beautiful name. You can call me Francis," The man named Francis stuck out his hand once more, but this time, looking for a hand shake. Arthur, being polite as ever, shook it.

"Well its very nice to meet you," Francis made a quick glance over Arthur's shoulder. "Oh, and who are you're pretty friends with you?" England spun around, forgetting his older brothers behind him.

"Oh, this one," pointing at Northern Ireland, "is Cailean. And that one," pointing at Wales, "is Dylan. Both my older brothers.

Cailean gave a big grin and a wave and Dylan gave a short nod like always.

"Ah, how cute~!" England had thought back to his thoughts earlier. He was right to begin with. This man was defiantly a pedo. Francis caught a glimpse of the boys' disgusted face.

"Ohonhon, Artie, what's wrong? You want me to only call YOU adorable?" Arthur's face went crimson red, not just because of the comment, but the fact he had been called 'Artie'.

"What was that, Frog?" Arthur decided to give him his own pet name right back.

"Arthur! That was rude!" Cailean was again trying to choke back his laughter while scolding his brother. He was currently failing.

"Oh, non, it's alright," Francis scooped up Arthur's chin, pulling his face inches from his own. "I thought it was very cute," Arthur quickly jerked his head in a downwards motion, loosing the grip of the perverted Frenchman.

"So, boys, have you ate lunch yet? I recently came from a bar so I'm quite hungry,"

'_Great, a drunk-man. Just what we need.'_

Cailean and Dylan shook their heads in response, Arthur ignoring him.

"Alright then! How 'bout I treat you? It looked as though you were heading to the small cafe over there," he pointed towards the diner.

"Yes, thank you, that would be nice," Wale replied. England almost gave him a good slap to face, for they were willing following a pervert into an unoccupied cafe. However, when they saw Dylan's face, he looked as though he was an old friend, coming back from a long trip.

_'Have we met him before?'_ England tried to recall previous years to figure out where he had known him from.

"Alright, let's go, mes petits garçons," Truthfully, they just though Dylan wanted a free meal.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

"O.K. boys, question time. I've been wondering, are you by any chance countries?" Dyland choked on his soft drink, Cailean stared at the man, mouth agape, and Arthur glared. The sudden question was quite strange.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Nobody, outside of the countries, were suppose to know about this fact.

"Well I'll tell you boys a little secret," Francis whispered. He cupped his mouth with his left hand. "Well, I'm France actually," England literally fell out of the chair he was sitting on, laughing.

"That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

France frowned.

"Really?"

Cailean shifted his eyes and Dyland played around with the ice in his cup.

"How old are you boys?" they looked around at one another. He had decided to change tu subject.

"Again, why do you aked?" England pulled himself off the ground and back into his seat next to Francis.

"Curiousity," Francis answered simply.

"Sixteen," Dyland said, staring down at his cup.

"Fifteen, sir!" Cailean gave his signature grin.

"And you Arthur?"

"Oh, he's thirteen, despite being more mature and such than us!" That earned him a punch on the shoulder by Wales. "Ouch! That hurt, bully!"

Francis turned to look at each one, as though he was X-raying them.

"Mind me asking, but that is the age of your 'mental' state, oui?"

_ 'Still on this!'_

"Us. That is our mental state, not our entire countries," Wales answered. Arthur stared at his brother, rage pouring out of his eyes like flames.

"I see! My age is 22, well mentally!" Francis said with a cheery voice.

"So you really are France, aren't you Francis?" Cailean asked. The Frenchman nodded.

"Oui, I would not lie about something as important as that," he once again looked around.

"Now, tell me, which countries are you again?"

_'Again? Seriously, have we met him before?'_

"Wales," Dyland had finally looked up.

"Northern Ireland!" Cailean nearly bursted with excitement.

"England...," Arthur said, only because his brother did as well.

"Oui, oui! Yes now I remember, you're the United Kingdom, right!"

"Yes, we are! Oh, but we also have our brother Scotland!" Francis immediately turned grim.

"Allistor?"

_'He knows Scotland's name?'_

"Yes, Francis, Allistor. You remember him, right?" Wales said. What the hell was going on here?

"Oui...," Francis stood up. "I better take you home now,"

"W-what? Why?" Cailean exclaimed. He didn't want to return home. Not yet. Not now. If they went home now, Arthur would surely be beaten.

"Cailean," Francis looked over towards the young teen. "You're brother has already returned home."

"What!" Arthur stood up as well, shakely fiercely, having heard the sudden news.

"I just saw him leaving one of his bars before I entered town. He told me that he had this feeling that his younger brothers were up to something."

"Why didn't you tell us before now, Frog!" Arthur screamed.

"I-I forgot," Francis looked down. "Please, I'm so sorry," Cailean began to cry.

"Please, don't take us back, he'll kill us! He'll be so mad, he'll probably beat Arthur agai-" Cailean's hand immediately jumped over his mouth.

"What!" Francis snapped his head towards the youngest of the four. "Arthur-"

"It's fine, alright! It's fine!" Arthur could feel all the places Allistor had touched before start to burn.

Francis shoved in his chair and grabbed Arthur's hand, intertwining each finger. England blushed.

"W-what are you doi-"

"I'm taking you home,"

"But-"

"Don't worry," Francis looked sweetly down at the young teen, "I won't let him touch you," with that, Cailean and Dylan rose from their seats as well and headed out the exit. They were heading back to the 'House of the Demon'.

**Holy Goodness! He's home! You'll get it later~! Haha, yeah this chapter is longer and it also more meaningful and such! Yeah, so if you guys are like "That's not what happened in his past!" Well, nobody really knows what happened so, yeah, get over it! Also, flashbacks will be a few or so more chapters, but who knows, that just might be for this time period *cough cough* Pirate England *cough cough***

**Thanks guys! Read, Review, Favourite, and Follow! **

**~Citaly's Emotions**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Francis' grip had not loosen the slightest within the time period of leaving the diner and approaching the household. Arthur, believing it to be more comfortable, did not break his intertwined fingers.

Cailean was still giving off silent tears while Dylan guided him back up the gravel road. All was still. It seemed as though the wind, animals, and rustling bushes reacted to the atmosphere as well. All that was heard was the sound of breathing and the interaction of their feet connecting to the ground.

Time seemed to stand still as well. It felt as though they had been walking for hours. Days. Maybe even years. Just thinking about the possible consequences for leaving made the trio and the Frenchman shutter.

The sound of hearts racing began to fill the air as the average sized farm house came into view. England's grip got even tighter as they approached, feeling as though he was crushing the older man's hand. France took a quick glance at the very small, fragile teen walking as though he had a limp.

_ 'Damn that Bastard! How could he beat his own brother!' _Francis recalled meeting the brothers briefly in the past, but England was probably too young to remember. In the past, Scotland had always been a kind soul. He cared so much for his younger brothers. Even every now and then he had them gather in their family room and he would play the violin for them. The one time he had spent time with them, he had gotten to hear the beautiful music escaping this strings. What ever happened to that man, he doesn't know. No one knows. For all they know, it could've just been an act to begin with.

Francis was surprised that he could even remember these memories considering he didn't even recognize the boys when they just recently met again.

"A-Arthur, I'm scared," Cailean broke the silence with a quiet, breathless whisper. Sometimes it was hard to believe England was younger than Cailean considering Arthur was the one always comforting him. With England's empty hand, he grabbed Cailean's hand as well.

"I swear, it will be alright," Arthur gave him a smile. Cailean began to cry heavily, knowing that that was his fake, "Brave" smile.

"H-he'... going- hurt j-joo!" Cailean was getting so choked up, his words were getting hard to interpret. Wales, usually very emotionless, grabbed the opposite hand of Cailean. Cailean saw small tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Cailean was trying to sniffle back his own tears.

"Please, Cailean, don't worry," Francis' grim face turning to a overly dramatic face, "I won't let Allistor touch little Artie!" Arthur blushed again, releasing his grip with France.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Frog!" Cailean began to chuckle softly. The matter at hand was grim, but Francis was trying his best to make them cheer up.

"I'll stop when you stop calling me Frog!" Francis said with the pout of a five-year-old girl.

"Ugh...," Arthur sighed, putting his hand back into Frances', trying to have a straight, only to make him blush harder. Francis smiled, knowing that he made his cute little boy feel better.

"Well?" The rest noticed they had been standing in the same place for a quite a while now, only having the house meters away from them.

"Alright," Francis got serious once more, "Let's go,"

Francis continued to hold hands with Arthur, having a chain of them follow in behind. France, usually very polite in matters like these, decided to just open the door, no knocking or ringing of bells, just walking straight in.

When they entered and shut the door behind them quietly, they look around a bit. All they heard was the sound of the wind chimes outside, the wind now deciding to kick in.

"D-d-do you think he's not here yet?" Cailean whispered. With that, a huge bang came from the upstairs, making the four jump in place. The bang came from a door, most likely slamming.

"Well, look who decided to show up," Arthur's eyes widened as much as they could and jerked his head upwards. Allistor was at the top of the stairwell, cigarette in hand, nearly burnt up. He must've been there for a while.

Arthur could feel Francis shaking a bit. When he turned, he expected to see a very pale, scared man, but instead, he found a red as bloody faced man, shaking with rage.

"ALLISTOR!" Allistor's reaction was of course delayed. He looked up a bit.

"What the fuck are ye doing here, ya damned Frenchie?" Allistor took a puff from his cigarette, casually throwing it over the railing, walking down towards them. "If anyone has anything to yell about, it should be me! Why in the 'ell do you have my fuckin' brothers with ye?" Francis remembered the young teens clinging on to his hands.

"That-!"

"No need! I know you just wanted a few cute little boys to play with. 'Ell! You probably asked that slut down there to sleep with ye already!" Allistor laughed to himself, knowing that Arthur was both very offended and scared at the moment.

"Allistor! You can't assumed I'm going to ask people to sleep with me!"

_'Sure, that's what you're concerned about.' _England thought sarcastically.

"You are a terrible person, Scotland! Why must you take all your angry and hate out on the young boys! They have done nothing wrong!" Allistor stopped in place.

"Done nothing wrong?" Allistor said straightly. A murderous expression appeared on his face, "They were born!" Cailean looked as though he was going to pass out, Dylan began to go deaf, and Arthur stood there shocked. He had known Allistor didn't seem to love them all that much, but saying that it was a terrible thing that they were born, Arthur had never imagined anything like this to escape his lips.

"WALES!" Allistor yelled. Dylan jumped, his hearing returning. "Go to your room," Allistor always loved hurting Cailean and Arthur more, considering they were not afraid to scream. Dylan, on the other hand, was tough enough to hold them back. This is why he was always sent to his room when Scotland was in a "hunting" mood.

"N-no!" Wales was not the one to stutter, but he was both rejecting Allistor's order and was in so much fear, he could not help himself.

"Pardon me?" Scotland said, getting closer and closer to where the stood. They all began to back up.

"Y-y-you c-can't tell m-me w-w-what to do a-a-a-anymore-" Allistor quickly lunged, slapping Dylan across the face, not giving him anytime to retreat.

"You lousy piece of shit!" Scotland raised his hand up to punch him in the mouth, only to have France deflect it with his own.

"Dylan! Francis!" Cailean screamed. Arthur stood in more shock. Dylan had already regained his footing from being slapped across the face, having a red lash across it however. Francis, on the other hand, had blood gushing from both his mouth and his nose.

Arthur, not paying attention, felt his shirt being pulled outward. Scotland pressed his face up against England's.

"How 'bout you next, Bastard?" Scotland moved in to knock his head against Arthur's, but felt something pull him back.

"That's enough!" Cailean had grabbed hold of the back of Allistor's shirt, trying to make him loose his grip on England.

"Humph," Scotland gave his signature smirk and let go. At first, Cailean cringed, thinking he was coming at him, but only to open his eyes to find him walking back upstairs, grabbing another cigarette from the packet in his pocket.

"That was... strange?" Cailean said quietly.

Cailean and Arthur immediately ran over to the two sitting on the ground.

"A-are you alright?" Cailean touched Dylan's cheek where the red streak was spread.

"I'm alright, but you do need to help Francis," Dylan gestured towards the other man. Arthur instantly bolted up and hurried over the France's side.

"Hey, hey! Frog, wake up!" Arthur could feel hot tears coming from his eyes. This man had tried to protect them. That is more than anyone had ever done for them. Scotland's fist had been known to kill men with one punch, making England only worry even more. France began to stir. Arthur practically jumped.

"... Told you not to call me that, Artie," Arthur smiled in relief.

"Heh, it's alright now. You're going to be fine,"

"We better get a first aid kit. Sorry Francis, but if we take you to the hospital, they'll ask how it happened and well...," Cailean said.

"I fully understand," Francis said very hush toned.

"Alright, Francis, after we fix you up, you can sleep in Arthur's room tonight," Cailean said as he and Arthur wrapped France around their shoulders. In any other circumstance, Arthur would've had an entire hissy fit at that exact moment, but after seeing a man that truly cared for them block Scotland's deadly fists, he wasn't about to start.

Cailean and Arthur dragged Francis over to the couch in the family room, Dylan following behind. If Scotland had already retired to his room at four o'clock, there was no chance he would be leaving his sanctuary. No bars were open after three on Sunday's, only making him want to stay in his room/study the rest of the night. This made the rest of the house completely safe.

After they placed Francis down on the couch and Dylan sat beside him, the two ran off the gather the medical supplies.

**Umm... Sorry for not updating sooner? *dodges torches and daggers being thrown at her* Yeah, yeah, I get it! I've been super-duper busy lately! But yeah! You know how England has Flying Mint Bunny and Scotland has Nessie? Well, first off, they will be coming in next chapter, two Wales has a pet (mini) dragon and Northern Ireland has a pet sheep! If you have a good idea for a name, please, send it in with your review! I will give you credit if you come up with a *Poland moment* Fantastical name! Again, thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Dragon - Reese - Name given by Ashe-Kuro**

**Sheep - Clove - Name given by Silver Pride**

**Also, I'd really like it if you stopped ranting on about the history of these countries in the reviews, like that's not how those people really act in stuff. This is how they are personified. I wanted them to be like this, so please, just stop. Also, I'm Irish and English, I KNOW my history. For you others, please enjoy!~**

Chapter 7:

It was already dusk when the four had finally cleaned up all their wounds.

"Merci," Francis murmured through his swollen mouth. His eye was black and his lip was busted.

"No trouble," Cailean managed to give a slight smile, even though he was a bit shaken up as well.

The rage of Allistor is not what shocked them most. The fact that he stopped mid-way, it was unheard of. Arthur could've sworn he was dreaming at first, for he had never seen him do such a thing.

"Anyways," Dylan said, still rubbing his cheek, "Francis, you need to stay in Arthur's room tonight. He is the only one of us that has a queen-sized bed and will actually fit two persons,"

"Oui, I understand," Francis chuckled the tiniest bit when he saw Arthur's pouting expression. "Don't worry, Artie, Je ne suis pas un violeur," England's French was not very good, but he could pick out the words 'Not' and 'Rapist'.

_'Great, just what I need. A guy who claims he's not a rapist, but still likes to go all pedo-ish on me...,'_

"Alright! Let's get things set up!" Cailean went towards the family room entrance and called out, "Clove, Clove! Where are you?" A few seconds later, a small, teal sheep appeared.

"Hey there, Clove. Níorbh fhéidir leat dul a fháil Reese dom, freisin?" Cailean said in his natïve tongue. The sheep herself was very enthusiastic and such to go and retrieve Reese, Wales' dragon.

"Oh, did you tell her to go get Reese?" Wales' asked. His Gaelic was quite well, but he didn't want to mistake it for something else.

"Yeah, I told her to go get him so they could gather some things up for me," Cailean smiled, as though it was normal to call on magical creatures to help work. In their world, it was.

"Reese, who's Reese?" France questioned.

"Oh!" exclaimed Wales, "He's my pet dragon," Francis' jaw dropped, as much as it possibly could, being injured and all.

"D-dragon? As in-" France made a motion that made it seem like he was showing the length of the house, "Dragon, dragon?"

Wales' laughed, which is very unusual, but then again, everything was topsey-tervey today.

"Oh, of course not. He's miniture. He's only about the size of Clove,"

When Francis had seen the small sheep, she had only been about half-a-yard long.

"O-oh," Francis seemed so relieved, "Thank God."

When Clove returned, she had a flying object about her head. It was a red, miniture dragon.

"Aw~, how adorable!" Francis went over to pet Reese on the head, but he gave a low snarl and France backed away.

"Sorry," Dylan went and patted him on the head, "He is not fond of strangers,"

"Oh, non, it's alright!"

"Alright," Cailean began to give them a few requests to go get some extra pillows and nightware for their guest. When Clove and Reese set off to go get the supplies, another figure appeared flying as well, a very minty colour.

"Oh, Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur ran over to pet his little friend on the head. "I forgot all about asking you for help!" The bunny didn't really respond much, but left instantly, as though he were angry he was forgotten.

"I'll apoligize later," England mumbled as he walked back over towards to couch.

Clove and Reese returned after a short while with some of - most likely stolen - Scotland's nightware and a few pillows. How they carried them, you ask? Well, just use your imagination.

"Go raibh maith agat!" Cailean thanked the two and they left after that, nothing more.

"Alright" Wales' brought the nightwear over to Francis and told him where the restroom was. "Also, Arthur's room is the first right at the top of the stairs. Please, I do ask you to be quiet. I have no idea why Allistor stopped half-way like that, but you never know, he might want to come out if he hears too much noise and continue on," Wales' was a little bit frightened at what might happen to himself most. He had never disobeyed his brother like that.

"Merci," Francis ruffled both Wales' and Caileans' hair before making his way over to the bathroom. The two departed after that to their room, which they shared, but they only had two single beds, which none of the men could've shared.

Arthur decided to head upstairs beforehand so he could fix up his room and also get into his pajama's. When he was at the top of the stairs, he could hear a door open slightly. Scotland's door.

"So, that bastard's staying 'ere the night, isn't 'ee?" Scotland appeared outside of the door and looked, surprisingly, calm.

"Y-yes," England's voice cracked a bit at the end of his sentence, making him immediately cover his mouth.

"Is 'ee staying in your room?" Allistor questioned.

"Yes," Arthur began to look down at his feet, shuffling them back and forth.

"Well then," Allistor's strike had not yet finished. He lunged forward and grabbed England by the wrist and started to drag him towards his room. "Maybe you should stay in big brothers' room tonight?" the question given sounded more like a command more than anything.

"L-l-let go!" Arthur was literally trying to fall on the floor, dig his feet into the carpet, anything to keep out of the room with everything that can be used to punish.

"Aw, but brother wants to play with ye tonight," Scotland was almost smirking, almost inside the room, when Francis slapped Allistor across the face. He fell on the floor, losing the grip on England's wrist.

"That is ENOUGH, Allistor," France glared down at the frozen figure on the floor.

"Well look at that," Scotland rose, wiping his hand across his face, making sure there was no blood, "The bloody Frenchman has gotten himself some balls, huh?" Scotland laughed a bit to himself. When Scotland moved a bit forward, Arthur flinched, thinking someone was about to be hit again.

"Francis," Arthur thought, for once, he sounded as though he was giving him his most precious object to him, the tone he was using said so, "Don't you DARE try anything on brother, understand?" Scotland grabbed the collar of Francis' P.J.'s. "And also," he looked down France's body, "Remember to give those back to me in the morning," Scotland let go and left the two standing the hallway, dumbfounded. He re-entered his room and shut the door behind him.

"Uh?" Arthur continued to stare at Allistor's closed door, waiting for it to reopen, him saying 'I lied!'.

"Ohononon~ I love it when he gets all loving~," Francis said, his French laugh escaping from his lips.

"What?" Arthur was so confused right now.

"I'll tell you in the room," France shooed England into the room, closing the door behind him. "Now, I will tell you after you get into bed," Arthur nodded and immediately headed for the bed, but had Francis grab his wrist, "With your _pyjama's_on," Arthur blushed, forgetting he hadn't gotten to change.

"I-in here?" Arthur was so embarrassed. He didn't want to change in front of the second biggest pervert in his life.

"Don't worry, I'll turn around," Francis chuckled, turned completely around, giving the boy time to strip and put on his nightwear.

"Done," Arthur said, still blushing, just thinking about what would happen if he was looking.

"Bien!" Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist again and pulled him over to the bed, sliding both of them under the covers.

"Okay!" Arthur was now uncomfortable, only forcing him to turn the other of the Frenchman, "Tell me!"

Francis sighed, "You know how I told you I knew Allistor already?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I met you when you were very little, so you can't possibly remember," Arthur nodded, trying not to speak while Francis told his story.

"Anyways, me and Allistor," France swallowed hardly, as though trying to get rid of the memory, "I was very 'fond' of your brother," Arthur blinked, not knowing what he meant.

"Huh?"

"I liked your brother," Francis said plainly. Arthur would've fell out of the bed if he hadn't been caught by France.

"Oui, oui, I know, shocking, but it's true. He even admitted he liked me as well," for a second time, Arthur almost fell out of the bed.

"You're kidding?"

"Non, I'm not. Truthfully," Francis thought for a moment, as though he should say it or not.

"Truthfully, I still love him," Arthur's mouth gaped open, staring at the man's brave words.

"How could you love THAT!"

"Hard, non? Love at first sight, I guess. Well, you, out of all people, should know he was quite nice at first," France sighed, "You know exactly why he's like this now, and there is no way of getting him to return to that nice guy we once knew,"

Arthur sighed as well, knowing that was the truth.

"Anyways," France practically groped the younger man, England giving a quiet scream. "I was wondering if you want to come along with me?"

"W-what?" Arthur asked, while trying to brush the man off of him.

"I'm asking if you want to come live with me?" Francis asked seriously.

"I, uh- What about Cailean and Dylan?" Arthur asked, as though the question was normal and nothing serious.

"They can as well, if they want. I just think it would be better not to stay here much longer," Arthur knew this was true. His virginity had already been taken away. He wanted to leave. "Are you sure he won't... Follow us?"

"He won't do that,"

"What?"

"If you are away from him for a while, it's possible he might settle down a bit,"

England was unsure. He wanted to go with France, but was scared of all the possible consequences.

"Arthur, you may not know this, but he does love you," Arthur turned towards France.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just now, he was acting as though he would kill me if I did anything to you," Arthur recalled that aura coming from him, but he didn't believe it to be true.

"Well, we can discuss these things in the morning. It's quite late and we need to go to sleep," France pulled the covers over him and England, and tugged on the string coming from the lamp on the side-desk.

"Bonne nuit,"

"Good night," Arthur fell into a deep slumber, confused and contemplating on the day he had just had.

**Okay, chapter seven complete.**

**Anyways, story is going good so far. Now I can skip England's pirate years or I can include them. Reviews? Yes, please say in your reviews! Anyways, thanks for reading! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! *huggles* I love you all's!**

**Ending of the chapter went very fast, sorry! Anyways, thanks again!~**


	8. Chapter 8

_Cher Journal, _

_Je suis __actuellement en séjour__à la maison __de __Allistor__. __Il joue__le même que__je ne l'ai__vu__._ _Cependant, quelque chose__est un peu__nouvelle. __Il abuse de__ses __frères__. __Je n'ai jamais pensé__que je verrais__le jour__où mon__bien-aimé__a été __l'intimidation __Allistor __ses frères__, __c'est __juste effrayant__... Pourquoi suis-je__écrit__ce journal__à nouveau__? __Oh__, __oui, bien sûr__, __nous n'avons donc pas __l'histoire se répète__! __La__raison pour laquelle je__vous gardez__, __est__dans l'intérêt__non seulement de__moi, mais__tout le monde__. __Espérons__en temps utile__, __Allistor __ser a__devenu __plus fraternel __semblable à__nouveau__. __C'est à cause__de ce temps__...__Quoi qu'il en soit__, je __vais rester__dans la chambre__d'Arthur__, oh __Dieu, il __y a un __cutie, __et il __semble __bien se porter__. __Caileen__, __Dylan__, __ils semblent aussi __bien se porter__. __J'espère vraiment qu'ils __viennent avec__moi le matin__. __Je ne devrais probable ment__arrêter maintenant__, car je pourrais __réveiller ma__belle au bois dormant__peu__. __Bonsoir, __Journal__. __Demain__est un jour nouveau__. __J'espère que __c'est__une bonne chose._

_- Francis~_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I am __currently staying at Allistor's house__. __He's still the same.__ However, something is a bit new. __He abuses __his brothers__. __I never __thought I would see __the day when __my beloved__ Allistor __would be __bullying __his brothers__, __it's just __frightening__...__Why __am I __writing __in this journal __again__? __Oh__, __yes, of course__, __so we DO NOT __repeat history__! __The__re reason I k__eep __you__, __is in the interest __of __not only __me, but __everyone. __Hopefully __in time__,__ Allistor will get better__. __It is because __of that time__...__Anyways__, I'm s__taying in Arthur's room__, __oh __God__, he's a __cutie__, __and he seems __to be doing well__. __Caileen__, __Dylan__, __they also seem __to be doing well__. __I really hope they __come with __me in the morning__. __I probably should __stop now __because __I might __wake up my __little __sleeping beauty__. __Good evening __Journal__. __Tomorrow __is a new day__. __I hope this __is a good one too._

_- Francis~_

**I put the translation in because I know a lot of people can't read French. Sorry if my French is a bit off, it is my third language, behind Gaelic and English! I felt like every few chapters, I going to put a Journal of rather France, England, Scotland, Caileen, or Dylan. It's a bit new, and it will be in their native tongues, but I will have translations! I do speak Welsh, and if you can call it Scottish, so this should be very interesting xD Anyways, new chapters soon. Some people want Pirate!England, some don't. I need more votes to decide which one! Thanks again! Also, if the words looked smooshed, that's because a certain document did that, and I had to space them out, probably making a mess of things D**


	9. Chapter 9

**DEAR READERS,**

**I am so, so SORRY that I haven't updating since May. Reason? Well my Grandmother got sick right after I posted the last update and she actually recently pasted away. I promise that I was try to post the new chapter really soon! Anyways, thanks for the recent reviews! I love you all!**

**-Citaly**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Arthur had actually slept well. This was the first time in history he ever felt safe sleeping in his own house._ When Arthur groggily woke up, he rubbed his eyes a bit before noticing that the person he had slept next to all night, was now in fact gone, nowhere to be seen.

'_No! Please tell me he didn't leave!' _Arthur immediately shot up from the bed and ran towards the door. Before he could reach it, the knob began to move. Arthur froze.

'_Please, God. Don't let it be Allistor. Please, oh please, no.'_ As the door opened, Arthur flinched. When the door opened, Francis appeared.

"Artie, _mon cher_, are you alright?" He saw that Arthur was quivering a bit, and hurried to his aid, crouching down to his size. England just gave a small nod.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just thought you were my brother….," the last few words came out as a bit of a mumble, but Francis understood completely.

"I understand," Francis hugged the little country a bit before standing back up to his regular height.

"Alright! How about some breakfast?" Francis smiled, gesturing towards the hall.

"I-is Allistor down there?" Arthur took aback. Francis came over to him, and once again leveled with him. "No. Allistor went out early this morning, claiming he had some things to do,"

'_Things to do, my ass. He probably went out to buy more cigarettes and alcohol.' _Arthur thought to himself.

"Come on~" Francis got up and grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him in the hallway and down the staircase. When they arrived, Cailean and Dylan were already sitting at the table.

"Good Morning," Arthur murmured.

"Arthur! _Maidin, deartháir!_" Cailean jumped up from his seat to greet his brother in a breathtaking hug.

"_Bore….,"_ Dylan said, not taking his eyes off of the paper. As Cailean let go of him, he also gave Francis a hug.

"Arthur." Francis said, "I already told them about leaving," Arthur froze once again. He forgot all about that.

"And?" Arthur replied.

"They both said yes," Francis smiled. Arthur also smiled in enthusiasm.

"Really?!" Arthur turned towards Cailean, while he shook his head furiously, and then Dylan, who gave his famous short nod.

"Well? When are we getting out of this Hell-hole?" Arthur asked.

"After you eat," Francis replied.

"That soon?" Arthur questioned.

"_Oui._ If we don't leave soon, Allistor may come back, and we have no idea what mood he will be in,"

That was true. Allistor had mood swings. A lot. Like last night for instance.

'_Wait! Last night!' _

"Francis!" Arthur called.

"Hm?" Francis chuckled a bit, not hearing his nickname 'Frog' come out in the phrase.

"What was your relationship with Allistor?"

Everyone stopped moving. Cailean looked up at Francis, Arthur as well, and Dylan glanced up from his newspaper, just to hear the tale. Even though Dylan knew quite a bit more than the other two, he didn't know the entire story.

"Oh, yes, I did tell you I would talk about this in the morning….," Francis strutted towards the table, with the two youngest ones following in his step. Everyone had breakfast in front of them, so no time was wasted while the story at hand was being told.

"You see. Well, me and your brother, we, well, use to, well, uh…..," Francis couldn't seem to spit it out, so Dylan did the honour of doing so.

"Together," Both Cailean's mouths dropped open.

"Are you serious, Francis?" Cailean asked.

"_Oui_, it's true. Actually, I've met all of you before," Dylan remembered of their first meeting, but the other two looked quite confused.

"Again, are you serious?" Cailean asked once again.

"Yes, it's all true. I met you all when you two were still too young to remember anything. You probably realized it at the time, but when you hit a certain age, as a country, you lose all those memories from before. However, now that you're are older, you will keep all your memories as though it just happened,"

Arthur didn't want to remember what had happened in his life before. All he knew, as long as he could remember at least, was that Allistor was the biggest bastard you'd ever meet. He was cold, abusive, and just flat out cruel.

"If you must know, Allistor wasn't always like this…," Francis explained. "Certain events happened, certain people disappeared, and Allistor just didn't know how to handle it…. Causing him to lose all sanity," Francis looked quite depressed. "You see, after me and your brother separated, which I am NOT getting into those reasons right now, he met a girl named Rose," All of the boys were silent, listening closely to the story.

"Rose and him immediately hit it off," Francis smiled a bit, "At times, I felt as though they had a better relationship then I ever did with him..," You could tell that Francis still had a thing for him, no matter how cruel he was.

"Your brother wasn't always hateful. He used to be the kindest person you'd ever meet," Francis then frowned, "Until Rose was murdered," he said coldly.

"Allistor had made some enemies in his years on Earth. Some hated him more than others,"

"Wallace was probably the one that hated him most. You see, even though Allistor was very kind, he stilled liked to gamble quite a bit. Wallace never won against him. Never. One day, when drunk, Wallace lost once again to Allistor. As Allistor was leaving, Rose appeared in the bar, hugging him on how well he did. Wallace noticed that Allistor seemed to have quite a weak-spot for her. Something must've clicked in his mind to go do something to her,"

"He walked up to the two, congratulating Allistor on another win, when he took a cutting knife from the counter of the bar, and stabbed Rose right in the chest,"

Cailean, Arthur, and even Dylan's eyes grew enormously big.

"I witnessed this entire thing myself…. It was terrifying, watching the person you care deeply about, stare there, not knowing what he should do."

"Once he turned around to look at Wallace, he was gone. Never to be seen again. Ever since then, Allistor has been repulsive. I have no idea how such a small event could cause such damage, but I guess that is what true love is," Francis frowned a bit more, believing he would never be the line of his affection.

"You guys also met Rose some too, but then again, you probably don't remember her," Dylan shook his head. He remembered a bit of her, but not enough to know what exactly happened to her.

"As you can see, that one event caused this entire thing. The fact that he wasn't able to kill Wallace afterwards, made him even more frustrated,"

All was quiet. Not one knew how to reply.

"Well, now that that's done!" Francis tried to lighten the mood. "You guys should get packing!" Nobody moved.

"Francis…. Do you ever think Allistor will ever be that way again?" Cailean asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shh….," Francis bent over and hugged him, "I don't know, but I think we need to leave him alone for a while, get his thoughts straight,"

They all nodded that would be the best for everyone.

As the boys stood up and went upstairs to collect their things, Francis sat at the table alone.

'_There were more events as well' _Francis thought,_ 'But I can't tell you now. I can't have you blaming yourselves right now….,' _

Francis thought on and on about it… Rose wasn't the reason he became such a beast…

Francis was.

**Sorry for not updating in SOOOOOOO long! I recently went through all my old chapters. Shit. They are complete shit. Please, don't mind them. Anyways, they will be leaving the house next chapter, along with their little pets of theirs ^_^ Also, you find out the other events that happened, and why Francis is the cause. (HINT HINT: Allistor still loves Francis!) I'm trying not to use as much of their country names, because I felt they should be a little bit older before they use it as much. Anyways, thanks for all the kind review about my Grandmother Very sweet~ *huggles you all* 'Can't wait to get this story started back up! WOO! I believe I will add pirate years in…. Scotland will be in it! I swear! Couples so far: Allistor x Francis. Everyone gets paired with one person! It's not Scotland x England guys; sorry Anyways, Cailean, Dylan, and Arthur get paired up later in the story. This story is going to be pretty long, so we'll have time to play around with the couples~ Anyways, thanks again~ Bye BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**H-Hi… *dodges bullets* Heh, sorry for not updating….? Thank you SOOO much for all the kind reviews! Minus a few *emo corner* Sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations. ANYWAYS, back to the story~**

As Arthur sat on his bed, the story of Allistor kept relaying itself in Arthur's mind.

'_I know Francis isn't telling us everything, I just know it.'_

Arthur sighed. He didn't believe that they should just get up and leave Al, but it indeed was probably for the best.

Arthur continued to pack his things. He didn't know if the four of them would ever return to this home, so it was best to pack everything.

Almost twenty minutes later, seeing as though Allistor would not buy him many things, Arthur wiped his face.

"Finally, I'm done," he said with a smile. As he got up to zip his suitcase, he froze.

'_What was that?_'

He jerked his head towards his bedroom door. He stood frozen for a few seconds to see if he had just imagined it. Not hearing it again, he went back to zipping his luggage.

He stopped again.

'_Was that… Screaming….?'_

He continued to stand still when he heard another shriek.

'_Someone is screaming!'_

Arthur ran towards his door. He pulled it open and quickly hurried to the stairs. When he peered down them, he saw Francis sprawled out on the floor and Allistor standing above him.

"You're what?!" Allistor spat on to Francis. "You do NOT just 'and me back my clothing and tell me you're taking my siblings away from me!" Francis tried to push himself off the floor again, but failed miserably when Allistor slammed him foot down on his chest. In response, Francis gasped for breath and his nose began to bleed.

"Don't ye even try to get up an' run away before I'm done with you!" Allistor let his foot press down harder on Francis' chest.

"Stop it!" Arthur screamed down the stairs, speedily flying down them. With that, his other brothers ran from their rooms and appeared, obviously just getting done with their packing.

"What's going on?" Cailean said, running down the stair as well, examining the scene.

Dylan also came running in, but didn't say anything.

"None of you are goin' anywhere!" Allistor said angrily. Everyone in the lobby of the house stood completely still. No one knew what to do.

"A-at least take your foot off of Francis, Al," Cailean said.

Allistor slowly rose his foot up and put it back on the ground. Francis tried to push himself off the ground, but failed once again, feeling light-headed.

"Now….," Allistor walked over to Arthur and grabbed his arm and raise him up. "What is this 'bout leaving?"

Arthur swallowed. He had no idea what to say.

"We-we-"

"'We-we-' We what?"

"We're leaving," Dylan said. Allistor turned his head towards him and looked shocked. Dylan had defied him twice in two days.

"Excuse me?"

"We're leaving here. You can't stop us," Dylan said bluntly.

Dylan was a very quiet and standoffish person. But when it came to something he truly believed in, he would fight for it. Rather with words, or with brute violence.

"Oh really?" Allistor let go of Arthur and walked to Dylan, smirking.

"Yes," Dylan said, starting a glare. He was only a couple centimeters shorter than Allistor, so he was practically staring straight into his eyes.

"So, you're also getting some balls as well?" Allistor said. He got real close to his face. "And what makes you think I'm goin' let you leave?"

Dylan continued to stare into his eyes.

"Because I know you know it's not a safe environment for us here anymore. You beat us, Arthur the most, and I-" Dylan stopped before saying anymore. He stayed quiet for a moment, but then continued. "I also know you've raped Arthur multiple times….," Arthur stood awed, Cailean looked horrified, and Francis seemed to have the expression of knowing on his face.

"Well, aren't you informed…," Allistor mocked. "Not like can you change any of that now,"

Arthur thought he was about to cry. He couldn't believe Dylan knew. He couldn't believe they all knew now.

"T-this isn't true now is it? Is it?" Cailean was freaking out.

"Cai, calm down-" Francis tried to say.

"Calm down? Calm down!? How can I calm down when I know that my brother has been raped by my other brother?!" Cailean was nearly hyperventilating.

Allistor just glanced at all of them, analyzing their different expressions. He sighed.

"You know, maybe you do all do need to leave," he said. Francis looked up at him, still on the ground.

"Allistor?"

"I don't want all of you 'ere if you're going to frantic about little things like this,"

'_He considers raping his brother "little"?'_

"Seriously, get out," Allistor said. "I want all of you out of my 'ouse. I just-" he didn't want to tell them he wanted to clear his mind of everything, for it'd make him sound weak.

"We-"

"OUT!" Allistor screamed. Though he was a very composed person no matter what, he did seem to have more outbursts lately.

Each one of them ran straight to their rooms and grabbed their luggage. When all of them returned, Allistor just glared at all of them for being too prepared to leave.

"Clove, come here!"

"Reese, come,"

"Minty!"

All of their pets arrived, each one looking as confused as the other.

Arthur and Dylan helped pull Francis off the ground, and waited for him to regain his balance.

"Well Allistor," Francis walked up to him and got close to his ear, "I'll give you some time to cool off, alright?" Allistor pushed him away.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Allistor yelled. "Just get out!"

All of them headed towards the door, letting the pets outside first. Cailean went out next, taking one last glance at Allistor.

Dylan followed, not even turning to look at him.

"Come on, Artie," Francis said, holding the door open for him.

Arthur made his way towards the door. Before exiting, he turned around and said one last thing.

"I'm sorry," Tears ran down the side of Arthur's cheeks.

Allistor was shocked.

'_He's sorry? If anyone should be sorry…..,'_

"Let's go," Francis grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. They both caught one last look at Allistor. He was smiling. He knew it was for the better.

The door closed. They all regrouped at the end of the short drive-way.

"Are you all ready?" Francis said.

They all nodded. When they began to walk, Arthur slipped his hand into Francis', still crying a bit.

"It's okay, _mon cher_, it's for the best," he kissed the top of his head, as they descended to the closest train station, heading to France.

**Well, that didn't go as expected. Anyways, once they get to France, some things will happen, blah blah blah, and then all go ahead forward in time, go to his pirate years, then to his "more of being a country" years and then back to the present day. (Oh my Gosh, I seriously almost forgot about Chapter 1). Whoop Whoop! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there friends! I'm so sorry I'm so lazy. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! Like, man I am so grateful! TomatoSandwich27, JKProduction, KittyKat2583, coin1996, Valkyrie99, lovinglolipop0402, Silver Pride, Ashe-Kuro, .Kira36, ayanami-verloren, Pureh, Paigeolivar4, Blood on the Sunflowers, Stella laLuna,Fiastata, usukforeverandeverandeverr, and every Anon and person who has ever reviewed my story! It encourages me so much! Anyways, on to the story!**

As they arrived at the train station, each had become more depressed. The actions they took probably were quite rash, but they had no other choice. Allistor had become uncontrollable. He was not longer the brother that, at least Francis and Dylan, remembered.

"Stay here, I'll go buy the tickets," Francis told the three, and walked off towards the sales-booth.

Dylan leaned up against the nearest wall, while Cailean and Arthur sat down on a bench. Arthur wanted to talk to his brothers; he didn't want to sit in silence any longer. He felt at fault for everything that was going on. He was the one who made Allistor angry all the time. He was the one who let Allistor do violent things to everyone around them. He was the one who let Francis in the house, though the current situation. He was the one who caused it all.

Arthur cupped his hands and placed his head within them.

_'I'm such a terrible person…,'_

Dylan glanced down at the two sitting at the bench, noticing that both seemed to be contemplating their thoughts. While Arthur thought it was entirely his fault, Cailean thought the same thing.

Cailean didn't know how to react to the fact that his older brother, Allistor, has been raping his younger brother, Arthur, this entire time. He hadn't once thought that that could be the case. He knew whenever he got drunk, or just straight-out violent, he went after Arthur. Cailean would always worry about what would happen next, but would end up hiding in his room, or would end up being **forced** to his room before he could see the end of things. He always thought Allistor would beat him a bit, and then just leave him alone. That enough made Cailean feel terrible. Finding out that Arthur had lost his virginity to Allistor, it was too painful. Arthur was only a child.

_'I'm such a terrible person…,' _Cailean thought to himself.

Dylan continuously stared at the duo.

"You two need to stop thinking about unnecessary things," Dylan finally said. The younger two both snapped their heads up to look at their brother.

"What are you talking about?" Cailean asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Arthur, you need to stop thinking about everything being your fault. You have never once been the cause of Allistor's outbursts," Arthur wasn't at all shocked at the fact his brother had seen right through. Dylan could easily read a person's facial expression to discover their inner thoughts.

"And, Cailean," Dylan turned towards the other boy, "The incidents between Arthur and Allistor are not, in the slightest, your fault,"

Arthur turned to Cailean as well, now looking shocked.

"It is too my fault! If I had only told Allistor to stop, he wouldn't have done anything to Arthur. Maybe he would have done it to me instead, that would have been bet-" Cailean's sentence was shortly cut off by feeling someone just his collar to the side. Arthur was pulling it towards himself, having an expression of both anger and sadness.

"It is not your fault!" Arthur yelled at him quietly, trying not to attract the attention of others. "I don't blame you, I don't blame Dylan, I don't blame any of you except for me,"

Dylan just began to glare at the two. Both of them were not at fault. Allistor had become someone he had no used to be, someone who could not have easily been influenced by the actions of him younger siblings.

Dylan moved over to the bench, sitting right between the two, making sure neither one was touching each other any longer.

"Stop it. Right now. Both of you need to calm down," Dylan said calmly, "We're no longer staying with Allistor, meaning we can start anew. Time will go by, and Allistor will eventually understand the damage he has done. When the time is right, we will see him again, and hopefully, he'll have changed,"

Dylan wrapped each arm around both his siblings and brought them in for an awkward hug. It was different. Dylan was the oldest of the three, but he was emotionless most of the time, and not responsive. Right now, he was trying his best to be a great elder brother, one that showed caring and love towards them.

Francis walked back over to three, and seeing the scene set before him, he smiled.

"Getting along now, aren't we?" All pair of eyes looked up at Francis. Everyone grinned. They felt a bit more content after the current event.

"Alright, the train is about to leave, let's hurry along," Francis made a shoo-ing gesture towards them all. They picked up their small cases of luggage and headed towards the entrance of the train.

Once settled in their seats, the train blew its whistle and began to move.

Arthur looked out the window of the scenery of the place that he had grown up in. He couldn't believe that he was going somewhere besides this place.

None of them knew what the future held, but all they could hope for was a better life.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Each nation stared completely dumbfounded at the story they had just been told. None had known about the English nations' past, but after hearing about it, they wish they hadn't.

"England….," Alfred was crying. He had no idea what had gone on in his lifetime before he was around. He was completely in shock.

"After we arrived in Paris, we all stayed with Francis for a while. After that, Cailean and Dylan went off together, somewhere….," England rubbed his eyes.

"What England means is that Cai and Dylan became very restless there. They didn't want to stay with us, but they didn't want to return home. Dylan and Cai, one day, came in with packed bags and their pets saying they were leaving. Then, they just left. Didn't say where they were going, didn't say how long they'd be gone. As you can see, we haven't seen them since,"

"I see…," America said. "Well, what about Allistor, what does he mean, 'Come home'?"

Arthur gave a slight shiver while everyone listened carefully. "Well, I guess I should continue with my story,"

"After staying with France alone a many of years, I left as well. I didn't quite know where I was going, but I didn't feel like I should intrude in France's place any longer,"

"I ended up meeting several, as you would say, 'pirate-like' figures. Since I was physically a young teenager, I was easily influenced by them. I stayed with them for a while, becoming more like them every day. I ended up dressing like them, talking like them, acting like them, everything,"

"Ah, yes, I do remember when you used to talk like that,"

"Shut up, Francis," Arthur looked at him with a not so serious frown.

"Anyways-"

_Flashback_

Arthur had become very much like a delinquent. His actions and words had become quite vulgar, however, none compared to the ones he remembered Allistor using.

Arthur hadn't seen Cailean and Dylan for a considerable amount of years, whereas with Francis, he had practically just left him. Flying Mint Bunny, he 'left' the friend with Francis, of course, without his knowing.

Within the time he had left Francis, he had become a pirate, and not only that, he was now the captain of his crew. After following around pirates for a while, he decided it was time for him to gather his own crew. Arthur was still young, but he felt as though he could handle anything.

Arthur sat in the local bar, drinking mind his age, while his crew crowded in the tables, being rowdy and loud.

"Oi! Cap'n! When are we going to set off?" One of the crew members yelled.

"Arthur sneered a bit and glanced back a bit to look at his crew.

"'N a bit," Arthur turned back around to finish off the last of his beer.

"Well, ye ready to set off?"

"Aye!" The crew said in unison. The men quickly left the bar, not caring one bit about the people around them, looking completely frightened.

As Arthur left the bar, he was in daydream once again. Lately, he had just been caught up more and more in his own thoughts. This time, it was about Allistor. He wondered if he had changed or if he was completely the same. Either way, he wasn't returned just yet. Right now, he was the captain of his very own ship. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away quite that easily.

Arthur continued to walk in thought, only to have run right into someone. Both men fell down, Arthur's hat falling off as well.

Arthur cringed a bit at first from the impact and then opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he regretted it. His eyes stared right into those of a certain Frenchmens.

"Artie, _mon cher_!" Francis gave the largest of grins and quickly jumped on top of him. Arthur was in shock.

_'Why is Francis here?'_ He thought to himself. After catching up with reality, he tried to shove Francis off of him. Though he was quite the swordsmen, he was still small and did not have much strength.

"Get off of me, the 'ell!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Francis got up and pulled Arthur up as well. When standing, Arthur stretched down to grab his hat.

"Arthur, what is that?" Francis stared at his hat.

"It's a tricorne, 'ye know, a pirate 'at?" Francis was taken aback by the way Arthur was talking, but then realized what he had just said.

"A pirate? You mean you're a pirate?" Francis panicked a bit.

"The Cap'n to be exact," Arthur brushed the dust off of his hat, and placed it back on his head.

"Now, I'll be leaving now, so get lost," Arthur said with a very harsh tone.

"Arthur, what happened to you?"

"I'm a cap'n, what else is there to say?" Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"I see…," Francis looked down a bit. That wasn't really the answer he was looking for. He wanted to know why he left, why he had become a pirate, **how **he had become a pirate.

"Oi," Arthur said. "Do 'ya know anything 'bout Al?"

Francis' head shot up. He didn't really think he'd ask about him.

"I…. He hasn't contacted me in some time now,"

"I see," Arthur turned around and headed for the docks.

"Wait, Artie, are you really leaving?" Francis chased after him.

"Ya, I 'ave a crew to run," When they arrived to the docks, each crew member was glaring down at the Frenchmen chasing after their captain. None took action though, for the captain himself was unaffected.

"When are you coming back?" Francis stopped before the ramp Arthur was walking up on. When on board, two bigger crew members came over and pulled the ramp up on the ship.

Arthur turned and looked down upon Francis.

"I don't know if I'll ever return 'ere," Arthur said. "But when we meet each other again, I'll be greater and more strong country than you'll ever be, Frog," Arthur gave a playful grin while Francis stared for a moment, then smiling back.

"You know, when you become this 'greater and stronger' country, you'll have to attend the World Meetings, right?"

"World Meetings, who attends those? You and two other nations?" Arthur laughed.

"Actually, quite a lot, and hopefully there will be even more in the future," Francis smiled. Arthur chuckled a bit.

"Right! Lift the anchor!" The words commanded were quickly responded to. Each crew member began to scatter and find where they were supposed to be.

"Until next time, Frog," Arthur turned around and headed towards the wheel.

"Yes, until next time…," Francis had so many things to tell Arthur, but he felt as though could wait. However, he had lied about saying Allistor had not been in contact with him. He had. He had recently sent a letter stating that he wanted his brothers back, and that consequences were severe. After the years had gone by, Allistor had gotten worse. He hadn't gotten any better, and now wanted his younger siblings to return home, so he could punish them for ever leaving his side.

Francis had visited his house recently, to see if he could calm him down. When he arrived, he was gone. Allistor was on the move. He was searching for his brothers, and intended to find them.

**Yeah, wow. I'm so sorry. Anyways, pirate years, wow, Scotland's going to appear soon, whooo. Also, it'll make since later. Like, this last part is not what he meant when he said 'Come Home' and stuff. He has a whole like story behind that. Also, it the present, Arthur still doesn't know why Allistor became such a hateful person, but as you can see, when all the story-telling is over, Francis will explain it. Just thought I'd clear that up a bit! **

**THANKS GUYS**

**~Citaly**


End file.
